That Fateful Day
by Wildatheart843
Summary: What exactly happened to lead up to the events of Ties to the Future? One-shot prequel for my TttF AU.


_Hello fellow Dragonites! Sorry I haven't updated! I know I said only about two weeks wait, but with the last couple of days left of school filled with tests and assignments due, I could barely find time to write. It took me almost five days to right this 2,000 word one-shot… But now that I'm on break for two weeks, I should hopefully have more time to write! Anyways, enjoy this little one-shot and let me know what you think!_

 _PS: Merry/Happy (insert holiday here)!_

12-year-old Hazel smiled brightly as she scratched her father's dragon, Toothless under the chin, laughing as he fell down with a happy purr. Hiccup laughed and lifted Hazel by the waist, swinging her around, then putting her over his shoulder. The young girl shrieked and laughed at her father's antics.

"Daaaaad! Put me down!" Hiccup laughed and spun around some more, making Hazel dizzy from the sudden movement.

"What's the magic word?" Hazel slapped his back in annoyance.

"Put me down before I throw up on your back." She complained. Hiccup shook his head and set her down, ruffling her already messy head of auburn locks.

"That's not the magic word, but I guess I can let it slide." Hiccup smiled and grabbed his daughter's arms before she fell over from her dizziness. Hazel laughed and hugged Hiccup as they started their trek from the cove to the Great Hall, Toothless having gotten over his pleasurable state of mind from the scratching Hazel gave.

Today was Hazel's twelfth birthday, so Hiccup and Toothless dragged her off to the forest to spend a day in the cove, while Astrid and the others got the Great Hall ready to celebrate the birthday of Berk's Heir. Astrid made it very clear not to come back until sunset, so Hiccup made sure his daughter had the best birthday he could, while also seeing some of the other rider's kids come to visit for entertainment. They went flying on Toothless for a little while above the clouds, went swimming in the cove's lake, caught and ate some fish for lunch, and a bunch of other things to try and keep the young girl occupied.

As they drew closer to the village, Hiccup with his arm around Hazel, pulling her close to his side, Hiccup looked down at his daughter and smiled. His little girl was growing up. Soon, she would become the Chieftess, get married, have kids of her own… Hiccup had to stop his thoughts there, not wanting to think about his small child growing up so soon. It seemed just like yesterday when he took her on her first dragon ride ever with Toothless. She had been so excited, she almost jumped out of the saddle.

Hazel, noticing her father looking at her, looked up to meet his gaze.

"What? What're you looking at? Do I still have some leaves in my hair? I thought I got them all out…" She mumbled that last part, making Hiccup laugh.

"No, there aren't any leaves in your hair," Hiccup ruffled her hair again as he said that, making her laugh. "You're just growing up too fast." Hazel looked up at that and stopped walking.

"Well, I'll always be your little girl, no matter how old I am, cause I'm pretty sure I'll always be littler than you." Hiccup laughed and hugged his daughter. She did make a point. Even though she was twelve, she was only a little taller than his waist in height. She'd inherited her height from him, along with many other qualities, visible or not.

Hazel smirked as she got an idea, and jumped, pushing her father into a kneeling position by his shoulders. Hiccup made a confused sound at the action, his eyes following Hazel as she moved behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's see if the old man can still give a good piggyback ride!" Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her legs. He stood up and continued walking to the village, Hazel smiling widely from her spot on his back. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, being careful not to strangle him, and buried her face into his shoulder. It was moments like this they both cherished greatly, just getting to spend time together as father and daughter. Of course, Hazel loved her mother, but even Astrid was able to tell she was a daddy's girl from when she was a baby.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Hiccup set Hazel down gently, and placed a kiss on her forehead, before standing back up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?" Hazel took a deep breath and nodded. She never really liked big gatherings and festivals, so having a celebration just for her was a bit overwhelming. But, her mother, and friends all tried to make this as special as they could for her, so she'd just have to suck it up. Hiccup opened the doors and the two walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" A chorus of voices shouted out as the duo walked into the Hall. Hazel looked around, slack-jaw, as she took in the decorations set up, and all the villagers that looked at her with large smiles. She spotted her mother, her parents friends, and her own friends coming up to her, each sporting large smiles.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Astrid exclaimed, wrapping her daughter in a hug, Hazel returning it automatically. When they separated, Hazel looked up at her honorary Aunts and Uncles, and her friends with a smile, the grandness of the events keeping her speechless.

"I think we broke her…" Hiccup trailed off with a chuckle as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up, gently shaking her. Hazel laughed at Hiccup's little joke, and tapped his hands to get him to put her down. Hiccup compiled and set her down. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away from the adults. She turned to see a thirteen-year-old Henrik pulling her towards a table, laughing with the other kids that were following. Hazel laughed and turned around towards her parents, waving slightly, then getting jerked back forward as Henrik picked up speed.

"Come on Hazel, we wanna show you something!" Henrik exclaimed, still pulling the girl along. Hazel shook her head and laughed, trying to keep up with her friends' fast pace.

0o0o0

The festivities lasted until late in the night, many villagers still dancing to the music, or talking with others. The little kids were taken home earlier to go to bed because of the late hour.

Hiccup and Astrid were talking to the other Rider's when they looked towards their kids' table, seeing all of them chatting away, or more like Hazel trying to stay awake while the others were talking. Hiccup laughed as he watched his daughter try to keep her eyes open, but quite frankly, failing to do so, the others completely oblivious at her state. Hiccup jogged over to the table and gripped her upper arms, pulling her back up just as she nearly face planted into the table. Hazel looked up and smiled tiredly at her father before falling back against him. Hiccup chuckled and ruffled her hair, then looking up as he heard the others approaching the table. Astrid laughed as she saw her daughter nearly asleep leaning against her husband.

"Okay, I think that's enough partying for now." Everyone chuckled as Hazel just mumbled and fell further back against her father. Hiccup rolled his eyes and bent down, putting one arm around Hazel's back, the other under her knees, and lifted her up bridal style, her head falling onto his shoulder. "This one needs some sleep." Hiccup gestured to Hazel by lifting her up slightly.

"We'll stay here and clean up if you want." Fishlegs said, gesturing to Snotlout, Tuffnut and Eret. Hiccup nodded as the other mother's all gathered up their kids to bring them home.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Hazel, trailed by Toothless, had just left the Great Hall when it happened.

The alarm sounded, while multiple armed Outcast's emerged from behind houses, trees, carts, everywhere. Soon, the family were surrounded. Hiccup and Astrid shared a surprised look, then turned back towards the Outcasts to see Alvin the Treacherous coming through the crowd. The villagers of Berk, having heard the alarm, were now all standing on the stairs leading to the Hall, staring at the scene before them. Hiccup set Hazel down, who had also been startled by the alarm and jerked awake. He held her close as he looked at Alvin in confusion.

"Alvin, what the- I mean, what brings you to Berk?" Hiccup questioned, while also trying to sound polite. The peace treaty between the two tribes had already been signed a couple months ago, so Alvin's presence was a little unnerving.

"Ah, 'iccup, Nice seein' you again ol' friend." Alvin gave an small grin and switched his gaze to Hazel. "How's the little princess doin'?" Hiccup pulled Hazel closer and stared at Alvin. He didn't like the way he was looking at his daughter. Add that to the fact that he just showed up on Berk unannounced, and you got one confused and nervous Chief.

"So, I'll ask again, what brings you to my island?" Hiccup saw Astrid move slightly and noticed she had a hand gripping her axe. He was happy he wasn't the only one to notice something off. Off to the side he saw the other riders doing the same, their kids hidden behind them.

"Oh ye' know, just seein' the sights. I heard Berk is beautiful this time o' year." Alvin looked at Hiccup with a malicious grin as he started walking around the group. "You know, 'iccup? You never did get to trainin' my dragons boy." Hiccup stiffened. So, this was what it was about. _Oh boy…_

"Alvin, that was almost two decades ago! Don't tell me you're still holding that against me! We may be allies, but I'm not going to train your dragons for you. You said so yourself, never trust a Treacherous." Alvin rolled his eyes and stopped a couple feet away in front of Hiccup.

"Your right. Never trust a Treacherous." Alvin grinned and spared a glance at Hazel, who was still behind her father protectively, his shirt in a white-knuckled grip. "I've been plannin' this for years, 'iccup, and if you won't train my dragons, then I'll go for the nex' best thing closest to your 'eart." Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion, then widened them as he realized what he meant. "Her."

"Over my dead body." Hiccup growled. Hazel whimpered in fear behind him and he held her flush against his side.

"That can be arranged." Alvin gave a signal, and everything happened at once. The Outcasts all ran forward, Berkians doing the same, as the became submerged in battle for the Heir. Hiccup grabbed Hazel and set her on Toothless, then climbing on behind her as they flew away. Astrid and the other riders were all joining in the fight, some of the elders having already taken their kids to safety. Hiccup looked down at his village to see his villagers combating against the Outcasts, others fleeing with the elder's and children. With Hiccup looking down, he didn't notice a bola being aimed and shot at them until he heard his daughter's scream, and it was too late. The bola wrapped around the Night Fury's tail, making it impossible to fly. The three crashed down on the outskirts of town, another bola being thrown and tying Toothless' mouth closed before he could shoot at the oncoming Outcasts. Hiccup jumped off, followed by Hazel. The Chief took out Inferno and stood in front of Hazel, getting in a fighting stance. The Outcasts took that as their cue and raced forward, fighting against Hiccup.

While Hiccup and the Outcasts were fighting, Hazel had pulled out her dagger and got to work cutting the ropes from Toothless. In doing this, she failed to notice one Outcast who was separated from the fighting sneak up behind her. She was almost finished cutting the bola around the dragon's muzzle, when the Outcast grabbed her from behind and slammed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide, she panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

She _bit_ him.

The Outcast gave an unmanly shriek as he pulled his hand away, giving Hazel just enough time to scream.

"DAD! HELP!" Hiccup turned at the sound of Hazel's scream to see that an Outcast had grabbed her, her wrists tied behind her as she struggled to get to him. With Hiccup occupied, it gave his fighters the chance to grab and restrain him as well. With the two Haddocks and Night Fury captive, The Outcasts made their way back to the docks. As they were walking towards the Outcast ships, the Berkians and Outcasts started to cease their fighting at the sight of the Chief and Heir restrained and escorted through the village.

When they reached the docks, Alvin was there, a wide grin spread on his face as he watched Hiccup get shoved next to Astrid, His wife immediately set to untie him, while Hazel was pushed towards him. He gripped the newly twelve-year-old's arms tightly as they made their way onto the lead ship.

"Alvin! Let my daughter go!" Said man turned to see Hiccup struggling against Astrid's hold to keep him away from the enemy. He smirked and yanked on the young girl's braid, relishing in the pained yelp that came from Hazel, and the angry shouts from Hiccup and Astrid. He turned back towards the boat, Hazel still tightly in his grasp.

Hazel struggled in the strong, meaty hands that were dragging her towards the back of a boat, aiming to go below deck. She looked up with terrified eyes to see the same expression displayed on her parent's faces before everything went black.

 _Sorry if the ending sounded kind of rushed, I just really wanted to get this out before Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and I'll see you in my next story that I will hopefully have the first chapter up before the New Year!_

 _Review!_


End file.
